


Potential

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Ironically, she found someone with potential at the school.





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Potencial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853937) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #067 - school.

Ironically, she found someone with potential at the school, just not one of the students. Then again, finding a librarian with such potential was even more surprising than finding a normal human who was worth anything. Now, it was just a matter of luring her away from her guardian, which couldn’t be that hard, if that guardian so easily chose saving those mortals over defeating her. And one of the many advantages of being immortal was that time was in her favor, if she were patient enough. She could have some fun with Cassandra, teaching her magic, among other things.


End file.
